destined_war_of_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancients
Ancients are the most powerful units on the battlefield and they are the main characters for the players to collect in the game. Ancients are divided into different Quality (Diamond, Gold, Silver, Bronze, and Iron) based on their role and power in the mythologies. Each Ancient possesses one unique skill and leads one type of troop. Ancient Quality Diamond Ancients are the best Ancients in the game, followed by Gold Ancients, Silver Ancients, Bronze Ancients, and Iron Ancients. In general, Ancients of higher Quality have better stats and skills, so try your best to shoot for Gold and Diamond Ancients. Some Ancients perform better than other Ancients of the same quality, and some Ancients are much better when played with other Ancients (take Young Athena for example, she needs to be placed in a Cavalry-centered team to shine). Always try different combinations or get some new cards when you have trouble progressing. Ancient Summons There are several ways to get more Ancients * 5 daily free draws: it's important to take advantage of the free draws, so remember to login every day to claim them. * Free draw after each battle: There is a slim chance of getting gold cards. * “Premium Cards” in the DRAW: High chance of getting gold cards. If you have silver coins, then you can use those instead of Gems to single draw in Premium Cards. * Greek Cards, Norse Cards, Egyptian Cards, Mythics Cards: These draws give you a very high chance of getting Gold Ancients, and you only get the region-specific cards from these draws. You can use Gold Coins instead of Gems to single draw in these sections. * Fortune Draws: "Daily Free Draws", "Premium Cards", "Greek/Norse/Egyptian/Mythics Cards" listed above all give you Fortune Points, and with 100 of these Fortune Points you get 1 Fortune Draw. This is super cool, this is the dream, because you ALWAYS get Gold Ancients from Fortune Draws!!! * Gold Conquest: you get specific Gold Ancients from Gold Conquests, but you need to get to around 5000 Power Level to be able to fight in the Conquest. * Silver Conquest: Similar to Gold Conquests, but you get Silver Ancients this time. Ancient Development There are several ways to make your Ancients stronger: Leveling-up, Fusion, equipping Weapons and Runes, and promotion. * Level: Very straightforward, you use Essence to level up your Ancients. The level caps are decided by how far you are into the story mode. * Fusion: There are 4 Fusion Levels, which are Ⅰ, Ⅱ, Ⅲ, Ⅳ. You need to use three cards of the same Fusion Level (Ⅰ, Ⅱ, Ⅲ, Ⅳ) and Quality (Iron, Bronze, Silver, Gold) to raise the Fusion Level of the Ancient you like. * Weapons: The Quality of Weapons are the same as the Ancients (Iron, Bronze, Silver, Gold), so you always want to use high Quality Weapons when you can. It’s a good idea to draw Weapons from the DRAW page using Gems, because they can be used on any Ancients to instantly boost their stats. Silver Keys and Gold Keys let you single draw and premium draw (10 draws), respectively. ** Fusion: you can use Weapons with the same passive skills to level up the passive skills on your favorite weapons. Some passive skills can drastically improve the performance of certain Ancients, but you need to figure which Ancients can get the most out of these skills. ** Upgrade: You can use Essence and Soul Stones to boost the stats of your weapons, however, it is possible to fail the upgrade. Soul Stones are obtainable from sacrificing your gold cards, so yes, they are very rare and very valuable. Try to keep your Soul Stones so they can be used later in game on the most valuable weapons. * Runes: It’s a little more difficult to use this method, as Runes are pretty rare to come by. Always think twice before you use the Runes, because you want to use them on the best Ancients you have. Ancient Regions Ancients come from four regions: Norse, Greek, Egypt, and Mythics. The chemistry between Ancients from the same region is usually very good, but there are times where Ancients from different regions work well together on the same team. Troop Types There are three Troop types in the game: Infantry, Cavalry, and Archer. * Infantry generally has high Vitality and are great at tanking. Specialty: Bleed (unlocks at Level 2). Bleed deals damage before reaching enemies. Level 3 Infantry with the Bleed Specialty use the Encounter skill to deal massive damage to Charging Cavalry. * Archers generally have high Intelligence and are capable of hitting targets from a distance. Specialty: Bullseye (unlocks at Level 2). Bullseye increases Archers' range. Level 3 Archers with Bullseye Specialty inflict heavy damage on Infantry with Bleed Specialty. * Cavalry generally has high Strength, making them heavy hitters. Specialty: Charge (unlocks at Level 2). Charge increases Cavalry's speed and deals additional damage to all Troops except Infantry. They can also choose to strike from the sides. Ancient Collection by Quality: * Diamond * Gold * Silver * Bronze * Iron Category:Gods